I Could Barely Recognize You
by kittykaburagi
Summary: Cartman and Wendy are in their early twenties and re-unite at a bar in South Park. Enjoy and please review!
1. Chapter 1

"What the fuck is wrong with you dude?" The ginger says angrily over the phone. Cartman can feel his only friend left in South Park exhaling, pacing, and rubbing his fingers to his forehead like a mad man. "I'm your only friend left. What are you? 23? And you have thinned out from when we were in 4th grade. You can't go out to a bar tonight? Just one night. It will be fun, I swear." Cartman banged his forehead against the wall making the wall of his crappy apartment shake.

"Kyle," he said firmly unlike his younger years when this would've been a whiny sounding "Kaaaaaaaaaaahl." Cartman had to go to speech training when he was 16 because his mom was so fed up with his whiney tones throughout his childhood and needed him to stop talking back, which evoled into tons of lessons and camps. He was sent to about 6 fat camps to get him skinny and to have him listen to the coaches and trainers. He then went to repeated lessons for his manners, which actually unlike the other training, was quite cimple when Cartman got the hang of it. "You better make this fucking fun or I will punch you in the face, I still have it from 4th grade ya'know?" He heard Kyle scream an overjoyed, "YES!" on the otherline. "See you at 8:00pm tonight at the bar." He then closed his flip phone with a clap.

"What am I doing...what am I doing? Ughhhhhh." Cartman layed down on his new couch he got from Lazy Boy a month ago on sale stroking his fingers through his medium length hair. He has 2 hours to get ready for his first night out in about a month and a half. Cartman, even though now skinny and more confident, hated most people and hated meeting new friends. All his old friends left South Park to do better things, so did Kyle. Kyle came back because his mom and dad needed help at home. Cartman regrets being an asshole to everyone for most of his life. "Fuck," he mutters under his breath. The brown haired man makes a plan to get ready in this order: shower, dry hair, choose clothes, gel hair, final check, deep breaths, car keys, more deep breaths, car. Cartman's shower is one of those combos with the bath. It has old pastel pink tile which consist of many small cracks and chips. Cartman digged his fingers and rubbed his scalp with the bottoms of his thumbs. "Ngh..." He muttered, still annoyed that Kyle made him leave his house tonight. Cartman was planning to do what he did every night, sit on his couch and order some pizza or Chinese food or Thai food or whatever he felt like that night while watching some Colbert or Stewart and later lifting some weights before heading to bed annnd maybe jacking off.

Cartman chose and set on his bed some dark jeans, not too tight or too loose and simple J-Crew white shirt with no colar and short sleeves. Standing in his striped boxer breifs and a wife-beater tank, he put on some Old Spice, he always thought it was the dumbest deodorant, but he still liked the smell. He put on and latched a black leather belt again from J-Crew. He went to the bathroom to check his face and to brush his teeth. He brushes his teeth with a battery opperated blue tooth brush and some Crest tooth paste. He then gurggles some blue Listerine and spits it into the sink. He then wipes his mouth and looks back up at his old mirrior. "Shit, need to shave." He gasped while tussing his hair up and staring at his face. "Shave, shave, shaving, shave, shaaaaave." Cartman sang badly in a low tone while applying the soft cream to his face, "Shaaaving, shave, shave" Cartman laughed at himself now a bit higher pitched. Muttering, "You're the lamest person on this entire planet Earth." He did it the same way again but this time applying the 5 bladed razor to his face. Done. He wiped his face with a towel and checked the time his digital Spiderman wall clock, which read 7:05pm. 'Ok, dressing time.' He put on the clothes that he set on his bed earlier and sat on the edge of his bed when he was done. His shoes were on the ground kicked off from earlier today in front of his bed from when he came home from work. He worked as an assistant at a small lawfirm where he had to where a suit everyday. The only reason why he got the job is because the man he works for is his mom's new spouse and still wonders why he got it because he had no law experience before that. Cartman hated that man with ever fiber of his being and everyday had to kiss his ass. Cartman put on thick white socks that went right over his ankles and the shoes. The shoes were black leather that his mom splurged on for him when he started the job a few months ago and no matter what his mom does and who she dates, he will always love her. He smiles thinking about how much he loves his mom and about how he knows how much someone cares for him now that his friends were gone, it didn't help that he was the youngest guy in his workplace.

He gets up and walks to the small wooden table next to his doorway which above has a small mirror that he checks himself in. "Deep breaths...deep breaths" he states peacefully while inhaling and exhaling through his mouth. He grabs his car keys and heads downstares to his grey Mazda parked outside, clicks the key button, opens his door, and gets in the drivers seat. He strokes his hair, gently pulling it. "Cartman, you can do this. You still got it" He smiles on ones side and goes "Tsktsk I'm Eric fucking Cartman." He checks his rear view mirror and turns on his engine and is off to the bar. There is only one good bar in South Park, he remembers it when he was a kid beinged own by Stan's uncle or some crap. Now it got re-done this awesome stone fire place and a super hip garden with a fountain and different Japanese plants. It was done by some hip designer who for reason moved to this hick town because his gay ass thought he could make it "hip." The bar is called "The Place" and it's a pretty stupid fucking name.

After a 15 minute drive blasting some stuff off the new Drake album, he pulls up behind the building covered in big slate tiles and parks his car. He looks at the valet which is "$15" and laughs at the idiotic price that he people pay. He turns off the engine and takes another deep breath before exiting his car. Eric gets there at 7:45 and after walking around the corner to the front he sees Kyle standing the against the slate wall taking a drag at a cigarette and winks at Cartman. "You're here early, Jew." They both laugh and bump eachother nuckles together before releasing them and pretending for there to be a bomb and Kyle exclaims, "Pow!" They then high five before Kyle asks, "Haven't seen you this whole month? Where have you been? And don't get mad at me for making you go out of that cramped apartment of yours!" Kyle laughed to himself and put his cig to his lips and inhaled. Cartman remembered Kyle started smoking after Stan broke up with him in 11th grade for that Mormon kid, Gary. "You have to stop smoking, man" Cartman said as he leaned against the wall. "And I've been at work kissing that lawyer guy's ass."

"Oh right, forgot about you and your assistant job." Cartman looks over at Cartman and put his arm on ginger's shoulders. "Let's go inside." Kyle nods, drops his cigarette on the ground and stomps on it, taking away the small yellow embers at the end of the white stick. Cartman pushes the door open. They both forgot how loud this place was, "Gah!" They both said at the same time while walking to the bar. "2 beers, please" Kyle said to the bartender who kind of looked like a very hip version of Craig from high school. They both sat down on the leather bar stools and looked around at the place. It had light paint and a stone fire place, furniture that looked like it must of cost thousands. "I'm going to go to the bathroom while you wait for the beers." Kyle patted his friend on the back as he said that louder than anyone ever would due to the loud as fuck music that was playing in the background. Cartman finally in the light noticed what Kyle was wearing which was a blue short sleeved with skinny white stripes and some good jeans. Kyle was wearing grey no lace Converse like usually and his ginger hair looked freshly cut, so his lame almost Jew-fro wasn't visible.

When the beers came, Cartman grabbed one and turned around to observe the people sitting at the bar and took a drink. "Hey!" he heard as a yell, it was Kyle back already. "That was quick." Cartman said as he cheered his glass beer bottle with his friend's. "Eh, no line! For the first time in my life there is no bathroom line." The two twenty or so year olds chat for aroun 45 minutes and order another round of beers as the snack on the salty potato chips and nuts the bar gives them in small white bowls. They aren't paying attention to who leaves, who enters, and who is sitting in the bar with them and suddenly Kyle's eyes widen and almost spits out his beer, instead he swallows it harshly. "Dude...Wendy Testaburger is over there." Still holding his almost finished second beer he points to her in the corner of the bar. She is sitting with a few girls both of boys have never seen before. The raven haired colored girl is wearing some business-like black skirt and a lavender colored sweater top with a slight v-neck. She has a perfect smile and perfect teeth. He make-up is extremely well done and her hair looks perfectly flat ironed with no even a dead hair. Cartman can't help but think that she does infact look attractive.

"Fuck." Cartman says to himself and burrows his face in his 2 hands and rubs his face up and down. "I'm not going to talk to that bitch, we beat each other in 4th grade over what? Like breast cancer or some crap? Dude, she dated your ex-boyfriend and best friend for years before you." Kyle sighs, "It's been years, I'm going over there and saying hi. I don't give a shit." Kyle gets up with his beer as Cartman turns back around to face the bar and starts small chat with the hipster bartender cleaning glasses. After a while of Kyle sitting with Wendy he feels another tap on his back this time for a more slender hand, 'Shit' he thinks quickly as he turns around.

"Uh, wow I didn't reconize you. You're Cartman right? This would be really awkward if it wasn't." She seemed nice, maybe Wendy isn't as bad as he thought she was. She stood there with beautiful black hair and bangs she's always had if he can remember. Even though she has well done make-up and not to much like a lady should have, he can't help but notice that she looks tired. "Yeah, it's me. Kind of slimmed down after graduation." She laughs and sits down where Kyle was sitting before.

"And your tone is different...you're just so...different Cartman. I mean are you really the same asshole who I beat up from elementry and then through out high school?" Cartman put his beer to his lips and takes a drink. "I guess. How have you been doing?" He smiles, she smiles back. Cartman always had a thing for nice teeth and he thank god he never had to have crappy braces. She put a long section of hair behind her ear. "Well, I've been doing pretty good." She yawns and takes a sip out of her champagne glass that's almost empty. "I work at a nice shop in," she stops and yawns covering her mouth with danty hands. Cartman notices her nails are painted a dark people as she strokes her hair after yawning. "Hey dude, I mean Wendy...I spend most f my time with guys. So pardon if I call you dude." She laughs and Cartman smiles with his white teeth, "It's fine and did you just say pardon? My, my you are defiantly not Eric, you must be an imposter."

He shrugs, "It's me. And what I was going to say is that why don't we go to my place to catch up. In my opinion, I don't really like the loud music." Wendy smiled and agreed, "I hate talking louder than usually and the drinks are over priced here. Do you have drinks at home?" Cartman nodded, "Yeah, I'm pretty sure I do." Cartman took out a $20 dollar bill handed it to the bartender and asked for his change. Eric looked back at Kyle who was chatting away with Wendy's friends and looked up. Kyle raised his left eye brow and hel up a thumbs up, laughing. The red haired boy mouthed at Eric, "Holy shit dude!" and Cartman returned it with a swift and straight hand moving across his neck. "I'm going to kill you." Cartman mouthed back as he exited the bar with Wendy assuming she alreay paid, which she did.

"My car is in the parking lot around the corner." He said as they walked out of the hectic bar and into the moonlight. Cartman checked his watch which now read 9:03. "It's weird thinking back about how much I hated you and now I'm going to apartment to catch up. Time's have really changed." She looked up at him and smiled. Cartman is almost six feet and Wendy seems to be about five feet, three inches. "Yeah," he exhaled.


	2. Chapter 2

Sorry I didn't update for a little while! I'm so busy with school and sorry the first chapter was in big bloacky paragraphs and not split. I understand that was kind of annoying to read. I was writing a lot of essays at the time of writing that, this chapter will be better! Thanks for following the story too ^^;

Cartamn peered into his white kitchen fridge. It's mostly empty, Cartman never cooked and didn't have friends who could cook and no one he knew had cooking skills besides his mom; who never visits. Inside the fridge was a carton of eggs for the few times he made breakfast, a large full milk carton, a few health juices with all the extra protein crap, some leftovers, and a half case of beer.

"Hey, I only have uh, beer." he spouted loudly to inform the dark haired woman.

"That's fine, I actually perfer it over wine. Something about it just seems way more simple and comfortable." Wendy stated as she sat on the couch, taking off her 3inch black pumps, and twisting her foot a bit to relax it.

Cartman laughed a bit and rubbed his eyes and grabbed two beers labled "Corona Light" and began walking from his small kitchen area to the living room and see's the back of Wendy's hair and realizes it. I have a girl in my apartment. A girl. Wendy. Wendy Testaburger. Shit. The brown haired man sighs a deep breath and continues walking before stopping in front of the couch, handing the closed tall glass to Wendy.

"It's closed. Open it." Wendy orders.

"It's a twist off cap." Cartman states back.

"It will hurt my hands."

Cartman peers down at her dainty hands as he sits and slumps on his couch. Fuck. She has nice hands. Cartman had a thing for girls with pretty hands, just like Wendy's. With a nice sized palm and long nice fingers. Pretty shaped nails, just the right length. No unnatural fake nail at the end that the girls called a "french tip" or something like that. He takes the bottle from her, looks her in the eyes, she smirks back, he puts his hands over the top of the bottle, and twists the metal cap off with ease. He hands it back to her and she takes a sip.

"Thanks, you've really changed from the Cartman that who got in a fist fight with me in fourth grade over breast cancer."

Cartman shrugs and takes a sip of his beer. "17 manner classes, 6 fat camps, 2 cooking classes that never really worked out, social lessons whatever that was, organzation therepy that didn't help very much all from my mom." He laughs a bit and when Wendy starts cracking up so much that she almost spits out her drink. "It's not that funny...ok it is. Fuck you Wendy"

"So you are the same still? I mean you just said 'Fuck you' to a lady, Eric Cartman." Wendy smirks and moves herself to sit closer and right next to Cartman's slumped figure. "You need posture lessons too.

She places her hand on Cartman's chest and pushes him up to lean back on the couch which makes him look taller and stronger. "There." She smiled at him and he smiled back. She looks down at her legs and puts her pretty hands up to her mouth yawning a bit loudly and rubs her forehead under her dark bangs. "Pardon me." She puts her bottle on the wooden coffee table infront of her.

"It's fine. I took you here because you did seem a bit tired. Is it work?" He pauses. "Oh, I forgot to ask you about what you do know or...what you did after graduating."

She leans on his shoulder covered by the white t-shirt cloth. "I went to medical school." She smiles and Cartman feel it on his shoulder. "For only 2 years though, for cancer research. I always wanted to become a doctor. Saving people, you know? Just doing what's right." She yawns for the second time and once again putting her hand up to her mouth to cover it. "And I know you don't know how to help people because you're Eric Cartman. The biggest douchebag from elementry to graduation" She laughs to herself quietly.

"I'm not that bad anymore, I swear. In all those fat camp trainings and manner classes, I've changed. And trust me, I do know." He doesn't really know what to do with his arm or hand. It's been so long till a girl leaned on him. Any girl. The last time he date a girl was when he was 19 after he got out of fat camp and she was new to South Park, so he had a fresh start with her. Her name was Angela and she almost everything Cartman wanted in a girlfriend. She loved all the same movies, tv shows, she was pretty, funny, interesting and Cartman couldn't help but stare at her and wonder why she was dating someone like him. Someone who was a still somewhat of a dick to everyone. After 8 and half months on March 27th, he found out that she cheated on him with Clyde Donavan and for the first time in 4 years, Cartman cried. He stayed away from dating anyone ever since that day.

Wendy realized Cartman's awkwardness fast. She had been with many guys since Stan and they were always guys who they were a straight 'macho' dude with a feminine girl on their shoulder. She places her arm and caresses him and places her hand on his arm. "You haven't been with many girls, have you?"

The question surprises Cartman and most situations he would lie and say he has. "Oh I've had tons of girlfriends and so much sex and everything and they were all the hottest chicks on the planet" But that wasn't true and for a long time in Cartman's life he decided to be truely honest.

"No, no I have not." He looks down and away from her and she notices that he grips his glass tighter with his palms and his right hand, holding the bear, shaking. She reaches out and holds the top, skinnier part of the bottle. He lets his hand go loose as she takes the bottle and sets it on the table next to hers.

"It's fine, Cartman. You really shouldn't worry about it. I just wanted to see what would happen if I rested on your arm. I mean I just wanted to see if you knew what you were doing. Most of the guys I've been wi-" She stops herself and sighs. "I mean your apartment didn't seem like you wanted to make an impression on any girl. It seemed like a place for guys only. And not even many guys."

"You don't have to worry Wendy and my problems aren't yours." He sighed deeply and heard her yawn again.

"Oh, and just to let you know. You have really strong arms." He feels her become fully relaxed on his arm that she finds strong. He smiles down at her. She is really pretty. The only person who knew him and talked to him currently was Kyle, a guy he was dick to most of his young life. He felt like shit, not because of Wendy, but because of himself. He responded with a, "Thanks."

There was only silence after that. He looks down and realized that she had fallen asleep on his arm. He sat there for few seconds before slowly getting up from the couch. He put his hand gently on her back and layed her down as slowly and comfortably as possble. After, he rushed to his room and grabbed one of the pillows covered in white cloth pillow cases he doesn't use off the bed and went back to the main room.

From a short disance he admired her body before feeling her soft, long hair in his hands as he rested the pillow under her head. He exhaled a deep breath of relief and ran his fingers through his hair, grabbed, and pulled his short hair. He looked under the the coffee table for the extra blue blanket sitting there and unfolded it to go over Wendy's sleeping figure on the couch.

On the way to his bedroom, he switched off the lights of the main room to leave Wendy in peace. He sat on his bed and took out his phone from his back pocket. He opened it and peered down at a text saying, "HIGH FIVE DUDE"


	3. Chapter 3

Pardon me for another late chapter, I have summer break now. So expect a bit more writing. Thanks for the story alerts and favorites. xoxo

Eric's eyes slowly awakend from the light peering in through his small bedroom window. When his eyes were fully opened he awoke to the sight of his off-white bedroom ceiling and groggyness of a small headache caused by his hangover; and although small, still rather painful.

He flipped his tried figure over to face his pillow taking a deep morning yawn before lifting his arms behind his head to rub his scalp with his hands that some say were oversized, but they fit his large size. His fingers digged into his hurting head and rubbed. He muttered some morning groans before getting up from his average feeling navy blue sheets and layers to rest his head against his dark almost black, wooden headboard.

He stroked his laxed fingers from the top of his light brown hair to the back of his head and peered over to the clock on his nigthstand, which read 9:32. He lifted his half asleep legs over the edge of his bed and got up to stretch.

He was standing in comfy, new-ish blue boxers with white pinstripes along oversized white, cotton shirt. Cartman was one of those guys who lacked in hairy legs, which made him proud, but somewhat made him feel less manly as he got older. He did't have much hair, but just enough to feel somewhat strong and confident, but not to it's fullest potential.

9:35.

It's closed. Why is his bedroom door closed? "Shit!" He stammers to himself as he suddenly remembers that he took Wendy Testaburger home last night. A girl he hasn't seen since high school graduation. He remembers that he enjoyed catching up with the dark haired girl and putting her to bed. He exhales deeply and decides to rumage through his dresser drawrs for the pair pajama pants he never wears, just to make sure that he doesn't embarres himself.

He thanks god that he didn't have morning wood due to last night's deep sleep.

He inhales as he lays his hand on his brushed silver door knob and opens just crack to peer through looking directly at his couch where he laid Wendy last night to see that she is still sleeping. He exhales his breath out of pure relief, opening the door wider so he can tip toe through, making sure the door doesn't squeak.

As he tip toes to the kitchen to make his morning coffee, today for two, he peers down to his couch to her sleeping face. The girl's pale skin almost glistens even after a hard night and not the most comfortable rest, her hair, although messy, is relaxed and retains it's long, silky, straightness from the night before.

She looks fantastic and Cartman realizes the girl did not wear any make up the night before because there was no morning residue of smudged eyeliner and mascara, creased foundation, blotchly lipstick marks.

Nothing.

It intrested and surprised him because although he isn't popular with girls, he knows a lot about mostly from Kyle because he is the one who picks up the girls and the guys. Kyle is Cartman's gateway to know about what's going on in town between his loud gossiping mother and the number of different people he sleeps with who tell him their secrets and life stories. There's some stuff Kyle has told Eric that he would rather not know about his fellow South Park citizens and like Kyle, keeps them secrets between each other.

Cartman smirks silently at the sight of Wendy and her peaceful expression and continues to tip toe to his small kitchen. He has the fancy coffee maker (birthday present from his mom on his twentieth birthday that he loves more than almost anything he has ever owned) sitting on the plastic-like counter top. The device makes almost every type of coffe known to man which Cartman views as a gift from god.

He clasps two small cups with his large hands from the white shelf above the machine and places them on the metal rack of the coffee maker. He places the index finger of his left hand onto the small "On" button surrounded by a ring of red light that suddenly changes into blue after being pressed.

Eric alines the cups with the 2 spouts of the machine and presses a button with 2 small cups on it and then the Espresso button. The hot coffee starts pouring into the cups as Eric turns and leans himself against to counter top and cupboards to face out to his couch.

"Is this really happening? Is the girl I hated throughout elemtery...and highschool sleeping...on my couch? Ngh..." He muttered in a whisper tone. He then exhaled and pinched his nose with his fingers, grazing his eyes to rub some of the morning feelings out.

He recalls that he didn't check his phone this morning which is probably drowning in texts from Kyle about last night and how first he banged one of Wendy's blonde friends, then another implying Cartman had intercourse with Wendy, followed then by a cocky message stating that he was proud of himself for getting him and his friend laid, and then finally one asking why Cartman hasn't texted him back.

Eric didn't even wanted to peek at his phone until the black haired girl left his apartment for good.

As revolved part of his body to grab a hot cup with his hands and took a sip. He immediatly felt the hot liquid pour down his throat and had a sense of relief throughout his body. Then came a crashing sound from the room where the girl was resting.

Cartman almost spilled his drink all over like someone clumsier would've, but no; it rested in his hands that were still not as alert as they would be if this was later in the day and teh cup was placed on the countertop.

The boy with light brown hair calmy yet slightly worried to what happened in the room walked over to the couch and notice the girl was not on it, but on the ground. Wendy had wrapped herself in the blanket and rolled herself off the couch which created the previous crash. Eric was standing over her and leaned his self over the side of the leather couch and looked down. A large smirk came over his face as he saw her completely defenseless and remarked, "Not a morning person, eh?"

The girl let out the most agitated, angry grown the man had ever heard which made him begin to laugh his ass of at her. His same laugh from his younger years stayed with him even at his lowest times. It was a laugh most hated, but some grew to love it and others usually laughed along with him when they were under the influence.

"I forgot you were still Eric Cartman. You fooled me last night, fucker." The girl fumbled to get out of the blanket eveloping her small figure. She set two hands on the couch and used her feet to push herself up from the ground which all looked like it was a good plan until her right foot slipped on the soft blanket. The blanket skided over to the other side of the room as the girl toppled over and was saved by Cartman catching her as he quikly grabbed her right wrist and slipped his hand under the lift armpit of the girl, grazing the side of her hip as he did.

"Old Eric Cartman wouldn't have done that for Wendy Testaburger back then. I did change, ya' know. Eric croutched back up still holding the woman who now had a flustered facial expression that made Cartman unable to tell if she was annoyed or not. He moved both of his hands, one was on each side of her small figure and placed her on the couch. "I can't tell if you're angry or not," he said as he strted to walk back to his kitchen.

"I-I'm...I'm not." Wendy stuttered due to morning tiredness and not the best sleep. "Just," she yawns. "Flustered is a better word."

Eric scoffed at the woman, "There's expresso in the kitchen ready." Eric picked up his old cup, still hot.

Wendy began to laugh as she slowly picked herself up off the couch and walked to Cartman. "This is a joke." Eric laughed and looked down at the raven. She than picked up the cup gently and took a sip.

"You better not be a tea person."

"I'm not." Wendy followed. "Thanks, bro"

"Bro."

"Eric Cartman, my new bro."

"Did you ever think you would say that?"

"Nah."

"Well you just did, Testaburger."

"Great." They looked at eachother as Wendy took another swip then pinching her fingers onto the bridge of her nose and rubbed her eyes.

This isn't so bad. She isn't that bad.

The kitchen was followed by a friendly silence as they both finished their drinks in peace.

After finishing his cup and placing it in the cold stainless steel sink clinking it with other items and looked at her again, mainly seeing the top of her head, "You don't wear make up."

He could see her smiling energy as she slyly said, "How can you tell?"

Cartman moved his stance to face her, "It didn't smudge in your sleep, your face looks the same as it did last night, and your face isn't dull looking."

"You caught me."

"It's nice," He smiled and placed his hand on her hand and tussled her bedhead with his large hands as Wendy looked up and pushed his hand away with hers.

"I'm over 20 years old Eric, you don't need to treat me like a little girl, faggot." She stared him down, making her eyes smaller. Eric followed by sticking out his tounge and pretending to gag himself. They began to laugh as Wendy finished up her cup of the dark drink.

Cartman realized he was having fun with someone else and not just anyone, a girl. He doesn't recall the last time he enjoyed his time with a girl since his ex from a few years ago. He picked up Wendy's cup, placing it in the sink. He began to wash all dishes and items in the sink, grinning.

"You have a nice smile, Eric." Wendy leaned on him like she did last night. This must be a thing she does to guys often, he thought.

"Thanks."

"Uh, I'm going to clean up the couch and my stuff. Thanks for everything. You really c-" Her speech was cut off by an unfimilar ringtone as Wendy over to her purse and rapidly swiped her hands through her black purse, grabbing her phone and answering it.

"Yeah"

"What?"

"You didn't!"

"Oh my god!"

Cartman had no idea who this Rei girl was as Wendy's was blabbering away with her friend as Cartman eavesdropped and began to dry his dishes and placing them in their respected cupboards.

"You did not."

"Rei, oh my god."

"You slept with him?"

She paused and sighed deeply and pulling in the away from her cute ears, seeming agitated.

"No, I did not sleep with him."

This only made Cartman belt out a laugh and Wendy hearing from the next room. She pressed her cell phone to her chest, "Shut up dickhead!"

"Ooooh scary Wendy Testaburger. Oooh." He walked to the living room and gazed at Wendy who looked like she finished her call and grew wide grin on his face that showed all of his complimented smile.

"Who is R-" Cartman's words were now interrupted by a ring from the black home phone hanging conviently on the wall space between the kitchen and the living room, which was right where Cartman was standing. He stretched his arm out and clasped the phone pulling it to his ear hearing an excited Kyle Brofloski on the other end of the line.

"Best sex ever." He heard on the other line and he didn't care to respond or say hello since these calls happened often, especially the "Best sex ever" line. "Bro, her name is Rei and-"

Cartman slammed the phone to it's holder, hanging up the call. "Kyle."

"Kyle, I know." Wendy folded her arms and steadily approached Cartman. "Rei is my best friend, my other Bebe."

"Wendy, don't make me gag." Cartman smiled confidently, scratching the back of his head as he looked slightly away to the other side of the room.

She stood near him, holding her purse and slipping into her pumps from last night. "No need to get dressed or anything and I'll tip you, but could you drive me to the bar. I...I left my car there and I kind of need to do a hospital shift starting at two and it's 10:30. I also need to go to the market and stop by a friend's house. Other things li-"

"I'll do it and no need to tip me. I have nothing else to do today besides listen to Kyle brag and boast, so no problem. Let me just fix myself up. Cartman put out his fist for a bump like he does with Kyle and it took her a moment for her to figure it out before bumping and then another taking another moment to realize that he wanted a high five.

Her hand movements were slow and jerky like she was never used to these kind of exchanges and only had buds who were girls.

"Nice hands." Eric joked.

"Shut up, dickwad." Wnedy recoiled, embarresed. In all honesty, her efforts were really cute in Cartman's opinion and it made him smile. He hadn't had this much fun in one morning in years.

"No, I mean it. Nice hands. They are small and cute. I like them. Also, good effort." He placed his hand on the top of her soft morning hair, but didn't tussle it, just put some pressure and walked to his room.

A pink blush grew on Wendy's face behind him, but he would never know.

XXX

The car ride was quite silent, but not awkward or tense. The air was light and it felt natural unlike last night's ride which was a bit stressful in his opinion. Cartman changed into some jeans with a belt and a pair of grey Vans shoes with the same white shirt. He also brushed his teeth and got his cell phone full of texts from Kyle.

The silence was broken by a question from Wendy, "I'm assuming Kyle is into guys and girls knowing his experiences with Stan?"

"Yeah, he's always been like that." He sarcastically says, "Oooh yes, even in elementary school he was a Jewish fag." This brought up a sweet laugh from Wendy.

"Do you really have to make fun of everyone?"

"Yes." He responded quickly without doubt which filled the car with a laughter that faded out into the comfortable quiet ride.

She pulled out an 8 pack of Whisp brushing sticks and Cartman laughed a bit as she carefully used each one to clean her teeth, even though you are just supposed to use one. Kyle once used them because he was going on a date he was really worried about and called Cartman called him a germ freak and slapped him on the back. The car was covered in a scent of mintyness that soon cleared away.

XXX

When Eric pulled up infront of the closed bar which was loud and full of life from the night before, was now empty and dark with a sign hanging from the door that read "Closed" in some font that was supposed to look fancy and hip.

"Do you want me to help you find your car?" Eric dumbly asked which made Wendy giggle a bit. He broke out her soft and happy center as if she were a candy. One with a hard, rough, and unapproachable exterior with an inside filled with true warmth, softness, and caring personality.

"It's fine. I see the edge of it parked behind the bar." She reached into her black bag to pull out a black ink pen and a small business card. She held the card up to the window and opened the pen, drawing a small drawing on the card.

"Call me." She hand the card to Cartman with a big smile on her face as she brushed back a part of her soft hair.

"Was the heart really needed to be drawn on there?" Cartman teased.

"Yes, so you don't forget that I'm not just someone else or not just some other doctor or just some other girl." She seemed really proud of herself for something or just very happy.

"I don't have any friends that are girls, you're my first." He admitted.

"Well Eric Cartman, I am honored to be your first friend that's a girl." She opened the car door and stepped out onto the sidewalk making a clacking sound with each step. Before the door was almost closed she turned back to say again, "Call me, Eric."

She then shut the door of Eric's car and walked away. As the man looked the passinger window, she turned her head, smiled, and waved with her admirable hand.

He opened his mouth to say something, but nothing came out except a natural smile that wasn't pushed; just a smile of his happiness.

He slipped the business card into his wallet.

XXX

When arriving home, the first thing he did was go to his wall phone and call Kyle to tell him that he had her number which had Kyle flipping a shit, yelling "I'll be at your house in five," and then hanging up.

Kyle was there in seven minutes tops barging in to Cartman's apartment and bursted out, "Dude!"


End file.
